


Related

by FlufferNutterButter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al centric, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brotherly - Freeform, Ed drops one (1) F-bomb, Ed isn't really in it mostly just mentioned, Fluff, Gen, based on a true story that happened to me and my bro in college, just some goofy junk, no plot just fluff and silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlufferNutterButter/pseuds/FlufferNutterButter
Summary: Just a short, silly story based on something that happened to me in college. I thought these brothers would fit the roles.





	Related

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FMA.

Alphonse was doomed.

 

He was falling asleep, despite his best efforts not to, and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it.

 

The room was warm, his professor’s voice was quiet and soothing, and he was comfortable beside his friend Paninya. They were in Biology 100, and it was just after noon (around 12:45). He had eaten maybe a little too much for lunch, and he was fighting a losing battle against his eyelids. He was aware of it happening, but his body was powerless to resist the siren pull of an afternoon nap.

 

Every now and then Paninya would notice him nodding off and prod him with her pencil, but even that was starting to prove ineffective. He’d jerk awake for a second, but inevitably his eyes would start to pull closed again. He was just too warm and full…and comfortable..and sleepy…

 

He felt his head fall forward again and he snapped it back up, just in time to hear Paninya giggle quietly beside him. He glanced down at his paper and saw that, while he’d been trying his best to take notes, the last sentence was just a garbled mess ending in a squiggly line that travelled down the paper a little. He sighed, stretching and shifting in his seat to try to wake himself up.

 

He was currently in his first semester of his first year of community college, about a month in, and it was honestly going quite well all things considered. He’d made some friends (Paninya included), and he was following in his second-year older brother Edward’s footsteps with a major in chemistry. Since it was a small-town community college, the classes were small (his current class was around 30 people) which was usually a good thing, but right now it was making his current problem all the more unfortunately noticeable.

 

He’d taken to buying himself a coffee before Biology, because this wasn’t the first time he’d had this problem in this particular class, but today he’d been distracted. He’d seen his brother in the cafeteria sitting area and had wanted to introduce him to Paninya, but by the time they were done talking, he’d had no time to purchase the one thing that might have saved him…

 

He felt his eyes slipping shut again, and instead of trying to fight it this time, he leaned his head in his hands and let them stay closed. A little rest couldn’t hurt, right? He just needed to rest his eyes for a second and then he’d be okay…

 

A hard poke to his shoulder and an embarrassing little snort later, he snapped back awake. He blinked blearily, and then felt his face heat up in shame as he realized what had just happened. He looked over at Paninya. She was barely stifling her laughter behind her hand, but it looked like the teacher hadn’t noticed, so that was good at least.

 

The residual embarrassment managed to keep him awake for the rest of the class, but Paninya kept breaking into quiet laughter every time she looked over at him. She wrote something on a page of her notebook and slid it over to him.

‘Sorry, but you were really asleep that last time. I was worried you were going to start snoring’ He read.

He rolled his eyes at her, his face heating up again whenever he thought about what had happened.

 

Finally, the class ended, and the students started packing up their stuff. Al packed up slower than usual, feeling a little dejected. By the time he’d finished, he was one of the last to leave the class, trailing behind Paninya. 

 

“Hey, you’re Alphonse…Elric, right?” The teacher said as he passed her.

 

“Who…me?” Al said intelligently.

 

“Yes, you,” She smiled good naturedly, “Are you related to an Edward Elric, by any chance?”

 

Her name was Dr. Mansel, he recalled, and she was a nice middle-aged lady with brown hair and bright eyes.

 

“Uhm…yes, that’s my brother,” Al said, figuring she might have recognized his last name from the class list. Paninya hung back and waited for him.

 

“Ah yes, I thought I recognized that sleeping face…I knew you had to be related to him,” She smiled knowingly at him, “He used to fall asleep in my class too, first semester Biology last year, right around where you sit now. I didn’t make the connection until I saw you falling asleep today, and then it clicked! Just like Edward. Such a bright student though…”

 

Al flushed red-hot all over again, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Paninya double over in her attempt to stifle her laughter. Dr. Mansel laughed a little herself when she saw his mortified expression.

 

“Profe - I’m so sorry! I - “

 

“Oh, don’t look so worried, kid! You’re doing great,” She said, winking, and Al smiled weakly as she waved goodbye to them.

 

He followed a cackling Paninya out of the classroom and down the hallway, making a mental note to tell Ed about what happened the next time he saw him. He was sure his brother would get a kick out of it, too.

 

(When he sees Ed that night at their shared apartment, he tells him the story. Ed roars with laughter, completely unashamed.

“Her class is at the worst fucking time! Right after lunch, what does she expect!” Ed says, straightening up and wiping his eyes.

Al smiles and shakes his head at his brother, but he kinda has to agree with him there.)


End file.
